A Day in June/Nine
D A Y When you want to take back everything you've said... I didn't really mean any of those words I had fired at June. I was just angry and frustrated that we couldn't save Eden and Tess. June had been unlucky I suppose. What I said back then reminds me of when we were in the tunnel. The argument held more meaning of course, but we were fighting over almost the same thing. Family and our country. Story of my life, yeah? I don't know how to approach June anymore. It's been strange since I came back, seeing someone I barely remembered surface from the fog in my mind. Then we made up and suddenly everything came in vivid color and emotion. And now... We're broken pieces again. Just like we were when we fought and argued. When I couldn't remember June after a rather successful surgery that saved my life. I have to do something to connect us again. I stand and place a call on June. I am, after all, one of her captains, so if she's making a move on the rebels I need to be able to command my patrols. But my call doesn't go through and I huff, frustrated. Pulling on my captain shirt, I head out. I set out in a quick jog, and I reach Batalla Hall in merely two minutes. There are troops standing outside and I walk over to them in a brisk manner. "Do you know where I can find Commander Iparis?" Two of the soldiers look at each other and I recognize them from in front of my apartment. I wince mentally, trying not to let my discomfort show. Would they arrest me for yelling at June? Or would they reprimand me and keep me away from her? "Commander Iparis asked earlier where the rebels were hiding and went to Lake to investigate. We are keeping contact with her, but so far she has said nothing." One of them - Captain Brooke - answers, "Do you want us to contact her and ask if you want to go with her?" I swallow nervously. "Yes, please." Perhaps June is only keeping her mike open to calls from the two Captains here; it is easier this way to keep track of important information. Captain Brooke steps aside to make a call. "Yes, this is Captain Brooke. Commander Wing is asking if you need his assistance." I bite my lip, fidgetting with my paper clip ring. "I understand." Captain Brooke turns back to me, her brown hair swinging in it's ponytail. "Commander Iparis orders all of us to stay put." "Which sector is she in?" The captain shakes her head, "That's classified information that only the Commander can share. She doesn't want us chasing after her." I sigh, frustrated and return to my own apartment to pace. I rub my paper clip ring for strength, trying to figure out how I want to apologize when June returns. The paper clip ring. I remember how I first presented it to her, after my surgery. It turns out it saved her life. I hurry over to a rather useless supply box and find a few stranded paper clip rings. I take them out and settle on my bed as I unfurl each one. Then, with careful precision and I bend each one over and over until they form a perfect ring. It takes me thirty minutes to perfect it and I jump out of bed and pull on regular clothes before heading out towards the Nima sector. In no seconds, I find myself dirtied, which is perfect for my disguise right now. The paper clip ring is tucked in my pocket and my old cap is hiding my hair. I look like the teenager from the Lake Sector. I place another call on June. After a minute, she finally answers. "Day? Why are you calling right now? Didn't the other Captains already tell you to stay put?" There's a sharp edge in her voice and I wince. "Listen June, I just wanted to help and I'm sorry-" "Sorry doesn't catch rebels, Day, I'm doing a mission right now and I'd rather not be interrupted." June's voice is crisp and cold. I gulp before adding, "Which sector are you on, June? I can help." I can almost imagine her scowling and she says, "Classified information, Day. Please just stay put. We can talk later." Then she calls up. I groan in frustration and rake my hand through my hair. I quickly scale the building in front of me and settle on the roof. From this angle, I could see towards Winter, Alta, and Lake sectors. I squint and try to pinpoint June. She won't be in her uniform, as the rebels would know immediately. Suddenly I catch sight of a glossy ponytail. The woman is hunched over and she's making notes on my old house in Lake. June. I swing down and hurry towards Lake. I know the fastest way to get there and it only takes me a minute to swing over. I see June, and she's glancing at several men in black suits. Suddenly, before I can reach her, someone detachs itself from the shadows and grabs her. My hand flies towards my belt, grasping the only weapon I have: my knife. With a quick flick of my hand, my knife buries itself into the attackers shoulder. I run, keeping my head low as shots began to be fired. June releases herself and fire back, keeping low and hidden. I yank my knife out of the guy's shoulder and hiss to June. "Are you okay?" She looks grim and I don't blame her, "Fine, but we have rebels to deal with now."